Comfort in Her
by MarluZekufan341
Summary: When Ty finds out that Kelly has been cheating on him, he turns to Emma for comfort. TyXEmma   oneshot for now but possibly more to come. LEMON!


**I realized that there were no TyxEmma lemons for stoked and decided to write one as my first ever story! I apologize if it's not very good.**

"You're Lo's friend, Emma right?" the gorgeous redhead in front of me asked.

I was shocked he even remembered my name. "Y-yes." I stuttered. He still hadn't answered my original question. "Ty, what's wrong?"

He frowned before answering, "The truth about Kelly finally came out. I caught her kissing some dude on the beach, and then she told me she was only into me for my money. I just… can't believe I didn't see it! I really cared about her." He looked so beautiful even in his sadness, and I had to remind myself _why_ he was so sad.

"Ty, Kelly is a bitch…and if she couldn't see what an amazing guy you are then she totally wasn't worth your time! Tons of girls would kill to go out with you so don't worry about that skank."

At this he gave a small, sad smile. "Emma, you don't understand. I thought I loved her! And then I caught her with some other guy! How do you think I feel?"

"Even though you may hurt now Ty… you need to find some way to get over her. Go find another girl and ask her on a date or something."

He gave me a look like "If you really think it will help." before he kissed me. He was kissing me! I pulled away, "Ty! We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Emma, relax. This was your idea. You want me to get over Kelly right?"

"I do! But not like-"I was silenced by his lips on mine once again.

He pressed my mouth open with his tongue and I decided to just give in and kiss back… this _was_ Ty after all. The kiss got more heated and passionate and I could feel him sliding off my bikini top, but I didn't care. I was finally getting to kiss Ty, and he finally knew my name! He began to fondle my breasts and I moaned into his mouth-damn his hands were talented! I could feel something hard digging into me and I could tell that his muscles weren't the only impressive thing on his body. "Mmmm Emma, let's go somewhere a little more private."

We were already the only people in the office, but I followed him 2 a group of rocks just out of the view from whoever would come by, if they did come by that is. He slid my bikini bottoms off before I did the same to his swim trunks. He was glorious, in both the thickness and length of his member. He pushed me down on my knees and said one word,"Suck."

I quickly obliged and began licking on the head. He moaned, and I took his length into my mouth. I had never done this before, and now I was wondering why. The sounds he was making were so rewarding that I took him far back enough so that I choked. At this he pulled me off of him, "Okay Emma, don't kill yourself."

I blushed as he positioned himself at my entrance and winced as he pushed himself in, it really hurt and well… "Emma! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" He yelled at me in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry… I was afraid you would stop if I told you I was"

"I wouldn't have… I would've just been gentler with you."

He started to move slowly inside me and it felt so good. "Mmmm TY! Faster please!"

He did just that moving harder and faster inside of me until he reached a certain spot, "OOOOHHHH MMMM TY!"

"You like that…don't you?" he panted before hitting my spot again.

"TYYYY!" I screamed as I climaxed, clenching my walls tight around him.

He gave one final thrust before yelling "EMMA!" as he came inside of me. "It's hard to believe you were a virgin… that was amazing!" he breathed out.

I blushed before answering, "Thanks Ty, and you were pretty awesome too. So did you forget about Kelly yet?"

"Kelly who?" he smiled at me.

We lay there behind the rocks for a few minutes before we put back on our clothes and headed back to the staff house. Lo came up to us immediately before calling the rest of the staff over. "I found them guys! Where the heck were you guys?"

"We fell asleep on the beach." Ty explained.

"That's okay then, I guess." Lo said as she went back into the house and I began to follow her.

I gave one last look at Ty and he winked at me. I knew then that this would be our little secret.

**This was my first ever lemon, story, and possible one-shot. I'll continue if people want me to. Please review and no flames!**


End file.
